Games with the Cullen's
by Fear-My-Glitter
Summary: Never know what the Cullens are gunna play next! Includes Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare, etc. Please R&R D And also, this is my 1st story so help me out a little.Set after Breaking Dawn on just a normal day. Werewolves included for a short time
1. Twilight?

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first EVER made story and I really wish you would atleast attampt to read it and give me a little break, im only 12... so... here it iss...**

**BellaPOV**

Edward and I were in our cottage, reading a book called "Twilight." It was insane! It had our _entire_ lives written in a book, but only from my point of veiw. But in the one called "Breaking Dawn" the book goes to Jacob's point of veiw and it tells how much he hated my little Renesemee**[A/N: sorry i dont remember how to spell her name and im too lazy to get up and check. if i did spell it wrong PLZ tell me]** in the beginning and started to love my poor liitle girl. That mutt will pay one day for imprinting on _my _daughter.

"This is fucking insane!" Edward exclaimed while he was reading.

"Edward! Renesmee is sleeping! What if you woke her up! And do _not _cuss like that!" I whisper/yelled at him. Wow. I sounded like his mother.

"Oops. Sorry, dear. It's just like there is someone stalking us... NEWTON!" He yelled again.

"Edward!" I gave him the evil-eye. He cringed the slightest bit. Heh.

"Sorry, sorry." He came over to where I was sitting on the couch and sat next to me, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"I doubt it's him, we would be able to tell anyway. And its by some lady called 'Stephanie Meyer.' Thats weird. Maybe...maybe we should track her down." As I spoke my voice got softer and it felt like I was talking to myself.

"And what kind of influence would we be to Ness-Renesmee?" He corrected himself.

"Ugh. Fine. But--" I was cut off by the door slaming open, but not loud enough to wake Renesmee.

"Hey guys, I was thinking we could play a game. You in?" Alice asked quietly, obviously not wanting to wake the only person in this house that sleeps.I grinned at her. Atleast she didn't yell. "What kind of games?" I turned, nudged Edward a bit, and winked. He chuckled a bit.

Alice looked a bit grosed out, but i didnt care.

"Well, we will have a vote, can you just--" she suddenly stared off into space. Another she came back to Earth and smiled so bit while Edward growled.

"Okay, first, we play a game that is you get lucky, you will love. Are you coming?" she had on that hopeful look on. I smiled and nodded. She clapped her hands quietly while hopping up and down whispering, "Yay! Yay! Yay!" then she stopped and smiled at Edward and said, "C'mon party pooper! Lets go!" and grabbed his wrist and led him out the door. He quickly grabbed my wrist and we were off to the Cullen's to play a game.

**A/N: Okay i know it was short and im really going to try my hardest to make it longer next chapter. R&R plzz!! And tell me how i did, but go easier on me.. im 12 for God's sake!! =P heh luv yaa!!  
-Kylee C. 33**


	2. Who's First?

**A/N: okay, so here is the second chapter, i really hope you will like it. Sorry if its bad, im not that goodd really. plz if u have ne comments, ideas, etc. then review!!!**

**BellaPOV**

We walked into the house to see Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper ready to play. We went to go finish the circle that they started.

"Well? What are we playing?" Edward and Emmett asked in unison, impatiently.

Alice danced off to the kitchen and came back with an empty root beer bottle that was glass. She sat down next to Jasper who was by Emmett who sat by Rosalie who was next to me and I sat next to Edward and back to Alice.

"Okay, whos first?? Mee!!!" Alice chimed.

"Figures," I muttered under my breath. Alice just looked at me, narrowed her eyes, and spun the bottle. It took about 10 minutes for it to stop spinning, and she even spun it lightly. Finally, it landed on... EMMETT?!?!??!! They stared at each other with thrie mouths open wide. Edward and I burst into hysterical laughter. Jasper and Rosalie were fuming and looked at us angrily. We pressed our lips into a hard line to keep from laughing, but giggles would escape every now and then.

Three minutes later, Emmett finally came back to Eatrh and quietly said, "Oh, Shit," between his lips. Edward and I couldnt handle it any more. We were soon clutching at our sides gasping for air (even though we didn't need it.) Rosalie growled and we stopped immediantly. Alice and Emmett were leaning in slowly and pecked each other on the lips. I bet if they could have blushed, they would be scarlet by now. Emmett quickly began to sin the bottle with his stiff fingers, and it didn't spin long. 5 minutes and 36 seconds later, it slowed and finally landed on... EDWARD?!?!!??!!!?? HOLY SHIT!!!! HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?!?!!?!??!! I suddenly burst into laughter breaking the silence. Edward and Emmett looked at me with shocked faces and quickly pecked each other on the lips before the turned away and wiped their mouths. I can't believe I was even gunna _think _this. But I have to-- Edward kissing another guy was HOTT!!!

He turned to me and whispered, "Sorry you had to see that." Heh. It was fun seeing him embarrased. I kissed him on the lips for like three seconds before I said out loud for everybody to hear and for Edward to be more embarrased, "Actually Edward, that was pretty hot." Everybody burst into laughter just like i planed. Hehe. That was fun. Edward had a confused and shocked face on before he chuckled and turned away, probably with a million questions in his head.

**EdPOV**

What the hell.

**BellaPOV**

"Okay back to the game," Alice said through her giggles.

Edward delicately spun the bottle with the same look on his face. It only spun for about three minutes before it landed on... JASPER!!! OMG!! HOLY MOTHER OF FUCKING GOD!! WHY DOES HE ALWAYS KISS THE GUYS??!!!???!!!?!?!?!?!? And as if Edward read my mind (he wishes) he said, "Holy mother of God!!!! Why do I always have to kiss the guys!!!??!!?!????!!!! No, my BROTHERS!!!!" he yelled. Now everybody joined in on the laughter, even Alice!! We were_ all _laughing on the floor laughing except for Edward and Jasper.

Edward and Jasper leaned in and kissed for only a second too long which only made us laugh harder. They started to wipe their mouths and Edward turned to me and growled softly. I stopped laughing. So did everybody else.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," wow what a mouthful, "did you just _growl _at me?!?!" I asked with a bit of shock and anger on my face. The rest of my family was all going, "Ooooo!! Edwaarrrdd!!! Your in for it noww!!! And then the started to giggle.

He looked at me with wide eyes and said, "No--Well--I--I didn't--" Haha! He didn't know what to say! I was just kidding, but i was going with the flow.

"You what?" I asked with true anger.

"Bella, I can explain," he said franticly, trying to get out of it.

"Go on, what's your--" I was cut off by him kissing me passionately. My lips moved in syncronization with his. We went on until we heard a fake cough and and "Awkward" from our audience. Then we turned and began to play the game again like nothing happened. Jaspers turn. Heh heh heh...

Jasper held onto the bottle with his wrist turned sideways, getting ready to spin. He sat their hesitantly and sighed and spun it lightly. It landed on...

**How was it?? i know it wansnt funny, but i enjoyed writing it and if you have any idea who it could land on to make it funny and any other things you want me to add or take out then PLEASE do reveiw it. PLEASE!! A little help would rock!! =P Luv Ya!!  
-Kylee C. 33**


	3. Aww man!

**A/N: Thank you so much for your wonderful comments! And thanks so much JasperSAYSrelax128 (I think, I will fix it later, I just don't have my iPod where I have her name sorry, my teacher took it lol) but anyway, thanks for the wonderful ideas that has inspired me to finish writing this story!!!! Any way where we left off—**

BellaPOV

Jasper spun and it landed on…me… Oh shit.

EdwardPOV

Oh shit…

BellaPOV

"ARG!!!" I groaned while Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice laughed. Edward was still in shock after it landed on me. I hopped up and stepped over the bottle and Jasper and I leaned in. Luckily I wasn't human anymore, I'd be dead. I leaned in further till our lips met. They were just the same as Edward's. I wonder if they really _are_ related. I put my hands on his shoulders and got more into the kiss. Jasper put his hands on my hips while he opened his mouth a bit. I did the same. Then we pulled away with our hands still where they were. I looked into Jasper's eyes for a second and got up. As I got up, Jasper's hands slid down until they got down to the side of my knees and landed down on the floor with a _plop_. When I was getting up, I used Jasper's shoulder to help me up, even though I didn't need to. I sat down next to Edward again and Jasper hadn't moved an inch. Was he in shock?? I looked at Edward whose jaw was dropped and his eyes were wide. Was he in shock too?? I didn't really kiss him long… did I??? Uh-oh…

Everybody was silent. I looked around the room nervously. Edward suddenly got up at his amazingly hot vampire speed. He walked over to Jasper at a bit faster than human speed and put his hand around Jasper's neck, only threatening to rip his throat out. Jasper never moved, only his eyes that followed Edward.

"What the hell man!! Why the fucking hell did you do that?!?!?!" Edward screamed.

"Hey, I'm sorry dude!! I—I—I just felt all of t-this lust coming off of…um, Emmett, yeah, he kept staring at Rosalie, I'm sorry listen, come on dude!! Let me go!! I'm sorry!!" Jasper begged, holding Edward's wrist, trying to get him off.

I decided to help Jasper out, although I was going to regret it. I pushed Edward off and he immediately let go and looked at me with an almost pained look. Almost. He was angry. Very. I let out a sigh and said to calm Edward down by saying, "Edward, listen, it's not his fault. You wouldn't be able to help it if you had to kiss Rose and you had Jasper's power. Just chill, baby." I said, leaning into him with my hands on his chest, trying to be sexy for him. "Come on, hun, listen to me," I said in the most seducing voice I could handle. I looked at my hands and back at his dark-golden eyes. His anger was starting to cool. Good. I got up onto my tiptoes to kiss him, but a small hand was in between and we pulled away looking angrily at Alice.

"Alice what the hell??" I said. She just shook her head.

"No kissing unless the bottle has been spun on you or you spun it."

"Fine," I let go of Edward to go spin the bottle. First, I took my place by Edward and spun it lightly. Finally, it landed on… R..R..ROSALIE!! AWW MAN!!! Even though we are getting along, I can't _kiss _her!! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!!! I shook my head angrily.

"Haha! You _have_ to do it!! Rules are rules!" Alice said and then laughed the laughter she was trying so hard to hold in. I want so bad to rip her throat out. I would too. I can... Hmm...

"Dont even think about it," Alice said, obviously seeing me ripping her throat out in her vision. Well that sucks! She glared at me through narrowed eyes and said, "Come on Bella, kiss your sissy, you sissy!!"

"God damn it Alice! Im not a sissy! Just watch!!" I walked over to Rose and she was just shocked by the look on her face. I got down on my knees to where I was close enough to her level and leaned in with everybody eagerly watching. I decided to play up the feild here and make Alice want to burn her eyes out for just watching. I leaned a little to the left and whispered in her ear so quiet that nobody else could hear, "Let's show out men something the never want to forget!"

She caught on quickly. She giggled a bit and pulled back to see my faced. I grinned so wide I thought my face would fall off. This was gunna be good!! -ENTER MENTAL EVIL LAUGH HERE-

**EdwardPOV**

Bella got up from beside me and walked--more like stomped-- over to Rose. She kneeled down so she could get closer to her face to give her a kiss I wish I could have gotten. Instead, my angel leaned to her ear and whispered so quiet and fast nobody else heard, even with our vampire hearing. She leaned back and Rose's face lit up and she giggled. Wait--giggled?? She never giggled when Bella, oh never mind. I can't get sidetracked now. My little angel was going to kiss Rosalie. This I couldn't miss.

Bella put her arms around Rosealie's shoulders like she does to me--and apparently Jasper, too. I almost growled at the memory. Anyway, remember, don't get side tracked Edward, not now.

Rose decided to put her hands on my darling's hips and they finally kissed. They started to make out and my eyes got bigger and more eager, same with Emmett. I checked his mind.

_So hot... So hot.. So hot..._

Okay... I hate to admit it, but I agree. That is so hot. I can't look away.

**RosePOV**

Okay so Bella decided to do that, I guess I have to block my mind. I started to just think about the kiss and keep my mind blank. One thought slipped though. _Just pretend it's Emmett. Just pretend it's Emmett. _Luckily, Edward looked to mezmorized**(A/N: did i spell that right? Its a little late.. kinda... and im tired cause its been a long day [no info needed] and i want to sleep and i really just want to finish this soo.. anyway tell me and ill fix it later.)** to even listen to my thoughts.

**BellaPOV**

Just pretend it's Edward and all of your fears will leave. Haha I can't wait to see the look on everybody's faces. It will be priceless.

**EmmettAndEdwardPOV**

So hot...

They both pulled away and then Bella took her place where she was and Rose just sat there looking at everyone's expression. Jasper was shocked, Alice was shocked and disgusted at the same time, Bella looked satisfyed, and the rest of us were shocked, even Rose, but she knew what was going on probably.

"THAT WAS HOTT!!!" Emmett and I (or Edward and I; it is both POV's so it was hard for that part) said together. Bella cracked up and said, "You guys though that was hot, you should have seen you two!!" Rose agreed.

**EdwardPOV**

I was totally still in shock. I said, "Bella, that was one of the hottest things you have ever done. After we're done playing these games and Renesme is asleap, I will get you. And you know you want it." I laughed and winked at her.

Emmett boomed, "Dude I feel the same way. That was smokin'!!" He held his fist up towards me and i curled my hand into a fist, punching his. We laughed and I whispered in Bella's ear, "I'm not lying. That was hot. Emmett thinks he might have gotten a Boner if you guys didn't stop. Just look at Alice. She looks like she wants to kill herself."

"Or burn her eyes out," she said looking at Alice and her and Rose laughed really loud.

"So...disgusting..." Alice barley whispered. But we all could hear her. She had the same look on her face for a long time. It was Priceless...

**RosealiePOV**

"Hey Alice! Come back to Earth! Its my turn! You'll get over it, eventually," I laughed and Bella did the same.

Alice just shook her head and came back. She whispered a quiet, "Go."

I spun it a little too hard on accedent it landed on who I never thought it EVER would...

**Lol!! So.. HOW WAS ITT??? Review please!! I want to have some ideas on who Rose should kiss, and I think that after Rose spins, they will play truth or dare or something else. But... its up to you guys!!! So, help me out, I want to know what you want. I luv writing what my fans decide. Thanks!!! **

**Peace, Love, and.. um.. idk.. anyway -Kylee =) 33**


	4. Fights

**Hey sorry I haven't written in a LONG time!! I was working on my other story and I'm not really allowed on my mom's laptop but they r gone so I can write today!! Yay!! Lol. Anyway, to the chapter!!!**

AlicePOV!!

It landed on.. Edward.. oh my Carlisle…this is gunna be soo funny!! Rosalie looked like she was going to murder somebody. Well I would have if I made out with my sister's husband and then deciding it wasn't for her and _then_ a couple of years later, finding a vampire-mate…EMMETT!!! **(A/N: Sorry I had to. I got like 4 and1/2 hours of sleep so im really tired, but when im tired, I sometimes get hyper. Don't ask, im weird)**

Yeah.. so I wonder what Bella would think if I told her. Hmm… "Hey Bella--," but I was cut off by Edward yelling, "Nuh-uh!! No way!! I am not kissing you again!!" Then he folded his arms across his chest and made a _humph_.

"Wait—again?" Bella asked referring to Edward's choice of words. _Smooth, Edward,_ I thought to him. He just glared at me for a fraction of a second.

"Guys!!" Jasper yelled. Everybody looked at him. Then I held a tiny finger infront of his face while I zoned out for a second.

_Vision_

"_Hey guys!! I have an idea!!" Emmett's booming voice rang though the house after we had the argument on whether or not to keep playing spin the bottle. After we decided not to play, we argued on what to play now. _

"_What is it Emmett?" Edward asked._

"_Okay so we're going to play…"_

_End of Vision _

I didn't see what it was because we hadn't decided on it. "Okay Jasper what were you going to say?" I asked, batting my eyelashes at him. He looked lost for a second.

"Oh…Umm…Listen, guys, it's just a simple kiss. We've gotten into some kind of fight every time. I can't stand all of these emotions!! Anger, happiness, forgiveness, shock, scared, anything! It had so stop now just kiss for at least a second!" Jasper yelled at everybody. Jeeze, they must have REALLY been driving him crazy.

"Aww, Jasper we're sorry," Bella said, obviously guilty. "But we can't help it, especially when its our family. We are sorry, right guys?" Bella asked, shooting daggers at everybody else. "Yeah," they all said in synchronization.

I giggled. "Bella, I think you stole my lines." I turned to Jasper. "Sorry, Jazzy-Poo," I said, moving his hand away from his temple that he was rubbing and kissed it. I snuggled up closer to his side and he seemed to relax.

"Guys, can we continue now? Kiss really quickly. Two fights and an Emmett idea later, we will play a game." I said smiling.

"Yeah, but we don't know what…yet." Edward mumbled. "But I guess it won't be too pretty."

Emmett frowned. "Just kiss so we can argue then we will play what I will have in mind. Edward, when I get it, no peeking."

"Emmett, that's practically impossible, especially when you scream you thoughts at me." Edward said unhappily, but he turned to Rose and gave her a quick peck, which she unhappily returned.

"Okay, so do we keep playing? Or do we play something else?" Edward asked, calming down.

We all looked at each other then Jasper for a second. "Something else," we all said together.

There was a slight pause of awkward silence. "Sooo…what do we play then," Bella asked. She was quiet for a while, so I forget she was there, but her presence still lingered. Maybe that's confusing. I just forgot she was there. There better people who read this?? *cough*Dummies*cough* No, no, I'm just kidding. You aren't stupid, that sentence just didn't make sense.

"I don't know," I said, and then the fighting began. Poor Jasper.

EmmettPOV!!!

Everybody was just arguing on what to play. My shmexii Rosie thought the girls should dress the guys up and make them look all girlie, and Alice happily agreed as long as she could go shopping for a little bit to get clothes. Bella rejected. She thought that we should do something more interesting, like a good card game called BullShit, but we decided to play that later. Bella seemed a little happy and walked off to go watch the show. Jasper thought we should go for a little more "athletic" game. We all rejected. Edward wanted to have a good round of American Idol, Cullen Style, but we might do that one later, too. I was just sitting in my own little corner, thinking.

Then I got it. I had the perfect idea.

BellaPOV…

"Hey guys!! I have an idea!!" Emmett's booming voice rang though the house after we had the argument on whether or not to keep playing spin the bottle. After we decided not to play, we argued on what to play now.

"What is it Emmett?" Edward asked.

"Okay so we're going to play…" he made a dramatic pause and Edward looked frustrated, "TRUTH OR DARE!!! YAY!!" He jumped out of his corner.

Well, I guess I could deal with it. How bad could it be? Okay, considering it's Emmett we're talking about, it could be bad, but Edward was here so I was a little safer then without him.

Alice and Jasper looked mortified. Rose and I giggled, and Edward was pissed.

"Oh come on guys," me and Rose said at the same time and then Rose just said, "It can't be that bad can it, aside from the humiliation, but we're freakin indestructible!! We can withstand a lot of stuff guys. And it _is_ Bella's first time playing. So you guys in?" She asked eyeing everybody.

"I guess," Edward said, wrapping his arm around my waist and kissing the top of my head. Rose was looking at us so I nodded to her. She seemed happier.

"Alice, Jasper?" Rose asked.

"Why not?" Jasper asked. "The past is the past and we are more mature now. Well some of us," he said looking at Emmett. Emmett gave him a dirty look.

We all looked at Alice. She nodded nervously.

"YES!!" Emmett boomed, scaring us all. "Me first!!" We all went to sit down and Alice delicately took the bottle from the floor and went to throw it away. She came back and Emmett said, "Umm…okay, Jasper, truth or dare?" he asked challengingly.

He smiled mischievously. "Dare."

Emmett smiled back, "Good."

This is going to be a long night…

**What do you think of my fourth chapter? Okay so I have a few ideas for the next chapter.**

**Jasper will put on an ugly yellow dress and a purse that doesn't match (etc.) and he has to go to Victoria's Secret and buy one piece on lingerie.**

**Go to the park and sing "Milkshakes" with a microphone and speakers with a crowed.**

**Other you pick your own and tell me your ideas while reviewing. **

**Soo…. REVIEW I will mention your name in next chap. if I use your idea, only if you pick #3. **

**LUV YOU ALL!!! ~~~kylee~~~**

**(P.S. Sorry for short chapter.) **


	5. Jasper's Dare

**Whats up! Sorry haven't written in a bit. I've been trying to update everytime I get the chance to so…**

**Okay. I want to thank my friend ****Bubbles My Bubbles**** for the fantastic idea I am going to use in this story. Thank you for all of the ideas though. They were all wonderful and it was hard to decide, but I figured that I would use this one because it would be easy and funny too. So thanks to you all and thank you for choosing either #1 or #2 that were my ideas. I was going to choose one of my ideas but decided against it. Wow this is long so lets get on with the story.**

**Recap-**

"YES!!" Emmett boomed, scaring us all. "Me first!!" We all went to sit down and Alice delicately took the bottle from the floor and went to throw it away. She came back and Emmett said, "Umm…okay, Jasper, truth or dare?" he asked challengingly.

He smiled mischievously. "Dare."

Emmett smiled back, "Good."

This is going to be a long night…

**JasperPOV!! =)**

Good? What did Emmett mean? Oh no. This can't be good. I can feel the evil coming off of him. Fuck.

"I dare you to go to Mike's house with red roses and declare your love for him. Then Bella will barge in and say that she loves Mike more. Then you two have to get into a fight and ask him who he likes better. Got it?" Emmett finished. Oh hell no!

Bella and I stared at him wide eyed. We were in total shock. Alice started to crack up laughing along with Rosalie.

"Alice, you're supposed to be on my side!" I mumbled to her. She only laughed more.

"Alice, is THIS what you saw in your vision that entire time?!" Edward yelled. Alice nodded her head, obviously laughing too much to speak. The two girls wiped away fake tears.

Bella looked at me. "Oh no," she whispered through unmoving lips. "Edward is going to have a stroke."

"Damn right I'm going to have a stroke! I can't believe you are going to make her do this!" Edward yelled, furious.

"Haha! So you _will_ let her do it!" Emmett yelled victoriously.

Edward mumbled something that sounded like, 'I didn't mean that.'

I suddenly felt more than one emotion. And they were _strong_. Anger, glee, happiness, shock, and I couldn't even tell what was coming off of Rose and Alice. It was just so many feeling mixed into one. It was hard to tell. All of the emotions made me dizzy (even though vampires can't get dizzy) and I couldn't move. I started to twitch. Only Bella noticed.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" Bella asked, out of her shock state. Now worry flooded through her. I just shook my head. Now everybody was looking at me and got worried. All of the worry flooded out everything else so I felt much better. I sighed

"Don't flood me with feelings like that," I mumbled.

"Aww Jazzy, we're sorry," Alice said, hugging me. I held her tight and kissed the top of her head. I let go and sighed.

"Well, we better go," I murmured.

"Now THAT'S what I'm talking about!" Emmett boomed. He picked up Rose and carried her bridal style out the door to his Jeep. Bella stood up and pulled Edward up with her. He put an arm around her waist and led her to the door. I picked up Alice and her small, giggling form off of the floor and put her on the ground and held her hand tight. This was going to be a _long_ night.

At Mikes

Well after a long ride to Mike's with Bella and I pouting, we arrives at Mike's. His parent's car was gone so I guessed that they weren't home. They probably wanted to get away from their son. I don't blame them.

On our way, I bought some red roses and Bella bought some chocolate, which made her gag a few times on the way there because of the smell.

I was about to get out of the Jeep, but I turned and looked at Alice. I kissed her lips sweetly. She giggled and I handed her one of the seven roses we bought and I said, "Whatever I say about Mike tonight will be a total lie. Don't listen to what I say." Alice nodded and kissed me again.

"Come _on_ you two love birds! Let's do this thing!" Emmett boomed.

I sighed and turned around to open the door. I got out unwillingly and walked to the door and was hit by a lot of lust waves. Edward and Bella were making out along with Em and Rose, just to make it better for the dare.

"Sorry Jazzy," I heard a little pixie say from the Jeep. I tried not to turn around and go to Alice. I rang the doorbell. Please don't be home, please don't be home, please don't be—Mike opened the door with a confused look on his face. He eyed the roses.

Sigh. Well here it goes. "Hey Mike," I said seductively.

"Um, hey Jasper," he said shakily, obviously dazzled. Ew. "What do you need?" Oh of corse, if I was Edward, no doubt he would be mean but noo. He had to be nice to me. I stepped closer. He didn't move. Gross.

"Here," I said handing him the roses. "I bought these for you. I just want you to know how much I love you. I always have. Forget Alice. Forget trying to hide the fact that I'm gay…for you." I said seductively. He looked straight into my eyes and I felt discomfort, a tiny bit of happiness, and the rest lust and love coming off of Mike. I almost gagged.

"Jasper, that's so—" he was cut off by Bella slamming the front door open. I leaned back.

"What are you doing here Bella? We're having a _private _discussion," I snapped.

"No, the more important question is, Jasper Hale, what the hell are _you _doing_ here_?" she snapped back. Wow, she was a good actress. Pshht. And Edward said she couldn't act.

"I asked you first!"

"Fine, if you must know, I am here to tell Mike how much I love him. So get lost."

I gasped for effect. "Sorry, too late. I have him now." I said and grabbed his arm to pull him closer to me.

"Well, what about your 'Alice-poo?'" she mocked. "She'll be devastated to know you turned gay."

I tried not to laugh. "Well what about your 'wittle eddy-weddy'?

She snorted. "At least I'm not turning les."

"So! There's nothing wrong with that!" I yelled.

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?" Mike asked. I let go of him and walked towards Bella.

"Pretend like this is going to hurt," I said to Bella at vampire speed so only Bella can hear. I slapped her across the face. She gasped.

"Oww!!" she fakingly dry sobbed. Bella even sniffled to make it sound like she was going to cry even though she can't. She swung her arm back and punched me in the stomach even though it didn't hurt. "Oof," I said as I 'accidentally' hit the floor with my ass.

"Guys quit!" Mike yelled. We looked at him and I got up.

"Then tell us who you like more! Me or _him_," Bella said with fake hate. I could feel she was anxious, but trying to hold back laughter like me.

"Well, truthfully, I don't know. You both are pretty hot," ew, did he just say that about me? "But I have to choose Jasper."

…WHAT?!?!

Bella and I couldn't hold it in any longer. We started to crack up laughing. I fell to the floor. Bella was holding herself up with the counter. Mike just stared at us.

"What?" he asked.

Bella ignored him. "Oh my gosh Jasper!" Bella said through fits of laughter. She said something else through her laughs, "I got that…hahaha…on tape…hahaha!!!" Then she fell to the ground and her head landed on my stomach.

Mike was filled with shock. He couldn't move. Bella took the small video camera that was hooked to her coat pocket that I never noticed before.

"I…hahaha…put it on in the…hahaha…car when you were in here!! Hahahahaha!!" She doubled over in laughter again. She rolled over until her face was in my chest and she was laying on her stomach. I was laughing too much to care where she was, and the same was probably for her, too. Bella tried to get up using her hands, but fell back into my chest.

I felt anger rising from where Mike was standing. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists. Was he going to turn into a wolf? He smelled like it. Haha. **(A/N: lol inside joke)** "Get **OUT**!!!" he yelled and pointed towards the door, his eyes wide with anger looking at us.

I got us so that I was on my knees and Bella did the same. We picked ourselves up off of the floor and laughed as we made our way back to the Jeep of laughing vampires.

**EdwardPOV!!**

We were all laughing in the Jeep, having heard the entire thing. Bella and Jasper were on their way, having trouble getting here because of their laughter. I was laughing so hard, I leaned against Alice for support. Emmett and Rose were up front, using the side of each other. Bella and Jasper finally made their way to the Jeep and climbed in. Bella came over and sat on my lap, leaning her head on my shoulder and giggling while she kissed my jaw. We all settled down and Bella gave Alice the video camera.

"Love, I regret ever saying you can't act," I murmured in her ear.

"Good," she said, still kissing my jaw.

"So, Edward… truth or dare?" Jasper asked.

"After your dare…"

**So what is he going to choose? Ok well I don't know.**

**If you think he should do truth, then tell me and tell me what you want Jasper to ask him.**

**If you think he should do dare, then tell me what you want his dare to be.**

**REVIEW AND YOU GET EDWARD CULLEN COOKIES!!**

**And once again, thank you Bubbles My Bubbles for the idea.**

**~Peace~Love~Kylee!! 33**


	6. Edward's Dare

**=( I didn't have a clue on what I was going to write about. I loved all of the ideas you posted, truthfully I did. I dedicate this chapter to those who gave me some ideas. I wish I could have used all of your guys' ideas, but sadly, I can't. Once again, thank you for reviewing and for your ideas. I hope that if you gave me an idea for this story you could make your own and use them. All of those wonderful ideas shouldn't go to waste!!**

**Recap- (EdPov)**

"Love, I regret ever saying you can't act," I murmured in her ear.

"Good," she said, still kissing my jaw.

"So, Edward… truth or dare?" Jasper asked.

"After your dare…"

**EdwardPOV!!**

"I choose dare," I finished. That was just too funny. I hope that Jazzy gives me a dare that will be as good as that one.

_Mwahaha!! Eddie is in for it now!!_ Jasper thought. Oh shit.

"JASPER!! NO, NO, NO!!" I yelled shaking my head back and forth.

He started to laugh uncontrollably with Alice. Bella looked confused when I looked at her with pain on my face. Emmett sighed and ignored us along with Rose.

"What is it, Edward?" Bella asked.

I sighed. "Nothing, love. You'll see." Unfortunately.

----BACK AT THE CULLEN RESIDENCE----

"Okay Eddie boy. You know what the dare is. Go on, go on. Alice go choose his outfit. We will wait down here for you," Jasper said with an evil glint in his eye.

"I don't have to put make-up on do I?" I asked, whining.

Jazz just sighed. "No, Edward. Now get upstairs before I change my mind."

I ran at full vampire speed upstairs. Unluckily, my button-down shirt was open and caught on something and it fell with a _crash._

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!! WHAT DID YOU JUST BREAK?!!?" Bella yelled.

"Uhh, nothing love! Emmett did it!!" I yelled back, nervously.

"THEN WHY THE HELL IS EMMETT SITTING RIGHT NEXT TO ME?!"

"I'm sorry! I will fix it before Esme gets home!"

"Dude! Why did you try to blame it on me?!?!" Emmett yelled.

I ignored him and listened to Bella while she yelled. "I DON'T CARE WHAT ESME THINKS!! YOU WILL FIX IT RIGHT NOW!!"

I sighed. "Yes, love."

"Jeeze, Eddie, you sure are whipped." Emmett is so immature…

"Shut up! I am not!" I screamed while a giddy little Alice dragged me into her large bathroom.

**BellaPOV**

"Hey nice one, Bells," Emmett said to me.

"Yeah, Edward was pretty upset you yelled at him. He was very curious why, too," Jasper chuckled.

"I wasn't kidding," I said angrily.

They were silent. Rosalie busted out laughing in the awkward silence. "Okay, now _that_ is funny," she tried to say without laughing. She failed.

"How is it funny that Edward broke something and of course will blame it on Emmett, who will blame it on Jasper, who will blame it on Rosalie, who will say Alice broke it and then she will say that I did it and I won't have anybody to blame it on. Now how is that funny?" I said calmly, which only made it sound more angrily.

She stopped laughing and looked at me, wide-eyed. "That is how it always turns out, isn't it?" she whispered to herself. "I guess that isn't very fair to you, Bella. We're sorry. Right Emmett?" She shot a death glare to him.

"Uhh, yeah," he nodded his head. "Oh, Bella, and also, your husband is whipped," he laughed again.

I rolled my eyes out of habit and turned to face Jasper who started to speak. "You aren't helping, Emmett."

"Oh shut up and lighten up!" he retorted. **(A/N: okay so I don't know what retorted really means and I'm not even sure I used it right in the sentence. But I'm twelve and lazy and I'm eating a doughnut (no I'm not fat) and I'm too lazy to look it up.)**

"Whatever," Jasper replied. I heard a _smack_ from where Rose and Emmett sat and noticed that Rose slapped him on the back of his head.

"Haha, you just got bitch-slapped," Jasper said.

"That wasn't a bitch-slap," Emmett mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. Rose sat with her arms crossed and a smile tugging at her lips.

"Well, considering Rose is a bitch, you just got bitch-slapped," Jasper said and then started to laugh.

"I AM NOT A BITCH!!" Rosalie yelled at Jazz.

"GUYS STOP FIGHTING!! EDWARD IS COMING DOWN!!" I yelled, pointing to the top of the stairs. Edward appeared in a really short jean skirt with black fishnets and black high heals. He was carrying a black purse and wearing a black halter top. He was wearing a straight blond wig that was as long as Rosalie's hair.

He looked FURIOUS.

"OH MY GOODNESS!! ANOTHER ROSALIE!! DON'T BITCH-SLAP ME EDDY!!" Emmett yelled sarcastically.

Edward stumbled down the stairs in the heals and walked over to Emmett. He literally bitch-slapped him.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Emmett yelled.

"Guys! Stop! You are going to wake up China!" a little pixie said at the top of the stairs. Jasper ran over to her and kissed her.

"Great job, babe," Jasper said and kissed her again. He led her down the stairs and by the door. "Let's go Edwina," Jasper chuckled.

Edward mumbled something incoherent and stumbled over to the door. Right before he reached them, he fell. I caught him before he hit the ground.

I chuckled. "It's like backwards day. Maybe I should put some men clothes on."

"Har har," Edward said sarcastically.

"Aww, I was just kidding! I love you still." I kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh my god Bella! I didn't know you were a lesbian!!" Emmett said with fake shock.

I decided to play with him a little. "Oh Emmett, I am not! I am bisexual! Isn't that right Alice?" I gave her a little wink and she looked confused for a second then got it.

"That's right Bella. We can't help it. Well, you found out our little secret. Since me and Bella are taken now," Alice turned to Jasper and Edward, "Maybe you two can hook up and get gay for each other."

It was really silent and Jasper and Edward looked at us with disgust and shock. **(AN: just so you know, I have nothing against gay, les, or bi people. My brother is actually gay and I have no problem with it. And don't make fun of me. And also, I am straight. Yes it is true. I LOVE MENN!! Lol)**

Alice and I bust out laughing. "We are kidding," Alice said. I just nodded and took Edward's hand.

"I can see that Alice isn't, but I can't say the same for Bella," Emmett said from behind me. I turned and glared at him.

"Sorry to burst your little bubble Em, but I am les, ONLY FOR EDWINA!!" I yelled like I just won the lottery and made out with Edward. He just chuckled against my lips and Emmett passed us and got into the Jeep.

"We'd better go," I whispered.

He sighed and said, "Let's get this over with."

-----AL THE MALL-----

"Alright Edward, all you have to do is go around the mall and pretend to be Alice when she is on a shopping trip for 15 minutes." Jasper said once we got inside.

Edward walked off and pulled me along. We went inside to Victoria's Secret for our first store.

Edward walked to a rack and pulled off a corset and asked in a girly voice, "Do you think that my boyfriend will love it?!"

I giggled. "Oh, honey, he sure will!!"

"Great!!" he said with fake happiness.

I walked over to another rack and looked. I found a royal blue bra and thong set and turned to Edward. "Oh my gosh! Do you think my husband will just _love _this?!"

Edward's eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw it. "Oh I _know_ he will," he said still using his girl voice that sounded totally fake.

I giggled and walked toward him. "Are we done in here then?"

He just nodded and walked up to the register. I bought the set and he bought the corset. Wait—why did he buy the corset? It looked too small to fit him. It looked like it could fit me! …Oh.

We walked out and went to Alice's favorite shoe store. I saw some really pretty glossy red high heals that Alice would love with her new sexy outfit Jasper bought her. She's been whining that she needs perfect heals to go with it, just hasn't been shopping in a while. I picked out Alice's shoe size and picked them up and went to go find Edward staring at some silver heals. He noticed the box in my hands.

"Are you really going to buy more shoes?! You almost have as many as Alice!"

I giggled. "No they aren't for me."

Alice came rushing in and pulled me into a big Emmett kind of hug. "Bella! I love you! These are PERFECT!" she gushed. "You are my best and only sister-in-law EVER!!"

She put me on my feet and I walked over to the register and bought the shoes with a giddy Alice behind me.

I handed Alice the bag with the shoes and she squealed and hugged me again before leaving the store.

I walked back to Edward who was sitting on the bench smiling at me. "That was very nice of you," he said in his velvet voice at vampire speed.

I took his hand and quickly let go before people saw and mumbled a 'sorry' to Edward.

We exited the store and we looked for everybody else. They were nowhere to be found. We followed their scent and found them on the other side of the mall.

**EdwinaPOV (Edward)**

Bella and I headed to where Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose were all sitting.

"Why are you guys—"

_ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOP,QRSTUV,WXY and Z, now I know my ABC's next time won't you sing with me?! _Alice sung in her head. What the fuck?

"Alice what did you see?" I asked in my girly voice.

"Nothing Silly Billy! I can't sing the ABC's in my head without you thinking that something is wrong?" she asked, fake curiosity dripping in her voice. I sighed and went to walk out towards the door.

"Fifteen minutes are us," I mumbled.

We all got into the Jeep and I ripped of the wig and everything else but the skirt.

"Edward, you can take off the skirt you know," Jasper mumbled. "Oh wait never mind. Nobody wants to see."

Bella giggled again. "I do."

Alice and Jasper looked disgusted. Em and Rose were ignoring us again.

Alice pulled some pants and boxers out from under the seat. "Here, I brought you these."

Jazzy and Alice turned away but Bella just looked out the front windshield.

I quickly changed and we were finally on our way home at 5 in the morning.

**So how was it? Once again, it was just way too hard to decide so I used this idea. I wish I could have chosen all of your ideas, but I can't. I'm truly sorry. I really am. I feel really guilty for not using somebody's idea, but next chapter, whoever gives me an idea on who Edward should choose and what truth or dare he/she should have would be fanstastic!**

**REVIEW AND MORE COOKIES WILL BE SERVED!! =D**

**Peace-Love-**

**Kylee C.!! =)**


	7. Emmett learned TMI

**Hey! I just want to say a special thanks to 98 for the fantastic review and idea. I have also decided, whoever gives me the nicest review will be posted with their name and review in my story =) If you do not wish for your name or review or either to be posted, please do say so. And also, if I don't get up to at least 50 reviews, I will stop writing. And also, thank you very much to ****fangirl94**** for her review that helped me get to write this chapter. Thanks and keep up the reviews!**

**(fangirl94's review)**

**O...M...G...that was SO wrong! But SO Freakin funny!!  
lol Thanks!  
-Sal =) (now onto the story)**

**RosePOV**

We all walked into the house and sat down on our usual spots. It didn't even look like we left! I sighed.

Jasper mumbled, bored, "Edward, your turn."

He smirked evilly and I saw Alice smirk. She must have had a vision about it.

"Rose," Edward said with an evil glint in his eye, "truth or dare?"

I leaned toward him with my arms folded across my chest and wore the same smirk he did. His eyes were daring. He probably knew I would kill him if he did something stupid. His problem now. "Dare."

Edward leaned back and mumbled a, "Good." He sighed and began. "Rose, I dare you to let Bella dress you for a week, starting now. And also, you can't hurt Bella in and way, shape, or form. You have to take it all out on me."

Oh hell no.

Edward chuckled, obviously reading my mind. "Oh hell _yes._"

I grabbed Bella by the arm and made my way upstairs without another word.

"Rose, ow, let go," Bella whimpered. How did it hurt? She was stronger than me.

"Sorry," I mumbled, too angry to sound like I meant it.

We entered my room and I let go. She looked at her arm. "You must be angry. That did kind of hurt."

"Rose! I told you that you can't hurt my Bella!" Edward called from downstairs.

I just growled and turned to Bella with the best puppy dog eyes I could make. "Bella, you love me, right?" I asked sweetly.

She giggled and whispered in my ear so low that nobody could hear, "I won't make it too bad." And I immediately blocked my thoughts.

"Rose, what did Bella just say to you," Edward asked curiously.

"She said how hot you would look in a bra and thong," I lied. He knew I was just joking, but he fell silent. Everybody cracked up laughing except for Edward. Hah! Serves him right.

"So Bella, want to go pick it out now?" I asked eagerly. She nodded and waked to where my closet was and stopped when her hand hit the handle. "I won't get lost will I?" she joked. I shook my head and she walked in slowly, for a vampire. "Damn! It's HUGE! Its even bigger than Alice's!" she said, amazed. All I did was grin.

"Hey!" Alice said from downstairs. "I take that as an insult!" I giggled.

"Sorry, Ali!" Bella apologized, using the stupid little nickname we gave her.

Alice growled. "Don't call me that."

"Sure. Okay," Bella mumbled, distracted on what to pick.

She came out moments later with something I couldn't place. All I saw was purple, green, and red. Not the best combination. Bella looked at me, then the clothes, then back at me and gulped. "Maybe I shouldn't have picked that," she mumbled to herself.

I looked at her with fear in my eyes. "What did you pick?" I asked slowly, trying to not lose my temper.

She gulped and showed it to me. I groaned and put on the hideous green sweat pants, the red top, and ugly purple stilettos. I sighed to calm myself. "Bella. I know I look hideous, but tell me, why did you do this to me?" I pleaded. She just shrugged.

"Payback," she mumbled. Payback? For what?

I looked at her confused. She rolled her eyes and mumbled again, "Last week."

Hah! Oh yeah! Now I remember! I walked in when Edward and Bella were in bed and video taped their reaction and said, "Look Nessi! That's how you were born!" Even though Renesmee wasn't there, I am probably going to show it to her when she's older.

"Oh yeah," I murmured.

"That wasn't funny Rosalie," Edward said, hearing our conversation.

I laughed and said though my laughter, "Yes it was! Ask Emmett! He saw the video!"

"Ooh! I want to see their reaction! Where's the tape?" Alice asked. Nobody answered her.

"Well, Rose, lets get you downstairs," Bella said with an evil glint in her eyes. I gulped and quit laughing. "But first—" Bella threw a bucket of water on me. "That is for yours and Emmett's comment yesterday about me and Edward's sex life."

She just walked out the door and left it open and marched down the stairs while I stand their soaked. Okay, I loved Bella for a long time and it might end. But I had the perfect idea, and I thought of something else before Edward heard. It was going to be good.

**EdwardPOV**

Rose walked down, soaked, with green sweat pants, a red shirt, and purple heals on. Bella did good. Bella sat by me and rested her head on my shoulder and I put an arm around her waist. Everybody laughed at the sight of Rose. Jasper was latterly rolling on the floor laughing. "Oh…my god…Rose…you look like…a cat…that got…soaked!!" Jasper tried to say though his laughing fit.

She snarled at him. "Shut up Jasper. Bella just dumped a bucket of water on me."

Emmett looked at Rose like she had two heads. "Rose, is that seriously you?" he mumbled. Then he broke out lauging.

Rose sighed and sat down on the staircase, not going near us. "So, I believe it is my turn," she said with fake boredom. "Isn't that right, Bella?" she snapped her name. Everybody stopped laughing again and saw the glint in her eyes. Oh man, Bella is going to get it.

"Bella, my sweet, little living sister, Bella," Rosalie said walking around the circle. She stopped behind Bella and I and whispered into both of our ears at the same time, "Paybacks a bitch, ain't it?"

I groaned. What was going to happen?

Rose started, "Bella, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she said bravely.

"What? Bella no! I don't want you to die yet!" I exclaimed, worry covering my voice.

"Relax. It's just Rosalie, right?" she tried to soothe me.

"Oh dear sister, how you are wrong," Rosalie said calmly. "I dare you to go to Mike's house in that piece of lingerie you bought at Victoria's Secret and knock on his front door."

"Eww!!" Bella whined. "He's probably all old and wrinkly!"

"Love, it hasn't been that long," I murmured in her ear.

"Close enough," she mumbled.

Bella went upstairs, got changed, (with my help) and came downstairs wrapped in a blanket so nobody could see her yet. I didn't want them to.

"Lets go," Rose said and we headed out to Emmett's Jeep again. Bella climbed in and sat on my lap, Alice in Jasper's lap, and Rose and Emmett up front again.

"Now, Bella, if Mike tried to touch you, defend yourself. Don't let him stare too long. That's my job," I whispered in her ear.

She giggled and her body shook on mine. "Yes, _daddy._"

"Daddy?" I questioned, teasing. "What kind of father gave birth to her _daughter's___child? What father decided to marry her? Now, does that sound like a good father to you?" I murmured in her ear again.

Bella shook her head and looked at me with dark golden eyes. She should have hunted a while ago with Alice, but she was too busy…with me.

We reached his house again and his parents still weren't home. Great. We parked behind a giant bush so he couldn't see the car.

**BellaPOV**

This sucks. I don't want to do this. I hopped out and threw my blanket in the car. I grabbed the black heals Rose was making me wear and turned around. I walked toward the house and sighed once I got onto the porch. I looked at where the Jeep was hidden and knew they could see me. I threw them all a pleading glance and I hear Rose say, "You shouldn't have had Edward dare me that then. Blame Ed. Not me."

I groaned. I took an extremely deep sigh and knocked. I heard Mike get off his bed and growl, "Who is waking me up this early?!"

He came and opened the door. His eyes went wide with shock as he took all of me in. "B-Bella? Is that y-you?" he stuttered. I nodded and he continued. "W-What are you doing h-here? Shouldn't y-you be in b-bed?"

I shrugged and sighed. I took a step closer and he didn't move. "Why would I be in bed? It is summer vacation, right?" I said seductively. Mike put his hands on my hips and moved me closer. I heard a small growl from the Jeep and a small _smack_ as somebody got hit.

"Well, I'd like for _you_ to be in_ my_ bed. What do you say?" he asked, attempting to sound seductive and failing miserably.

I pushed him away lightly; well for him it was probably rough. "Ouch, what was that for?" he whimpered.

"I didn't mean it like that! God! I love Edward! In fact, I already had Edward's kid! So lay off!" I yelled and walked off. The Jeep was filled with laughter, but before I was halfway down the walk to the Jeep, Mike stopped me. "Bella! Wait!" he called. "You look so hot! I just want to rape you so bad!" he admitted. I turned around to look at him, shock covering my face. He blushed and said, "Tell Jasper to call me if he isn't seeing the pixie anymore. And give that outfit to him, please?" He whispered so only I could hear, but everybody else in the Jeep could.

"Sure, I'll get right on that. Hey Jasper!" I called out. He walked out of the car, still laughing and asked, "Yeah Bella?" even though he knew what was going on.

"He wants you to call him sometime. Only if your not seeing Alice though. Oh, and you have to wear this," I said gesturing to what I was wearing.

Me and Jazz cracked up laughing like we did earlier today. Mike just walked into the house.

We went into the Jeep and I wrapped myself in the blanket and said with a huge grin on my face, "That was fun."

Edward agreed. "Yeah, but I wish he didn't touch you like that. I almost hit him. Oh and also when he said he wanted to rape you, yeah, that didn't help. I think that's my job."

"Its not rape when I have 'fun' back, now is it?" I asked.

"Ugh! T-M-I," Alice spelled. Emmett looked back.

"T-M-I?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes and answered, "It means 'too much information,' Emmett."

"Ooohh!!" he realized. "Then I agree with Alice."

"Good," I mumbled then kissed Edward. He chuckled against my lips. "Come on Emmett, drive. I want to go home and change," I whined. Edward made a little pouty face. "Oh Edward, whenever these little games end and Nessi is gone, we will have the cottage to ourselves," I whispered in his ear.

"Good," he murmured back.

**Ohkay so, I had a better version of this chapter but forgot to save what I had =( Oh well. So, I need ideas and bad. Who and what should Bella dare/truth? I need help. And also, ****IF I DO NOT GET AROUND 50 REVIEWS I WILL STOP WRITING!! ****I need reviews badd!! Help and review! Thanks!**

**Peace-Love-**

**-Kylee C.-**


	8. Author Note Sorry

**READ READ READ: EXTREME IMPORTANCE!!**

**Okay, as you know, I have promised that once I got 50 reviews, I would continue writing. But, there is a slight problem. I have decided who gave the sweetest review, but it might change if I get more, but so far I have it. Anyway, not what I wanted to talk about. I wanted to ask a favor. I NEED IDEAS!! I have ideas, not many, and I need more, because…well…I'm not sure I'm very fond of the ideas I have. I do like them, but my story has been lacking the attention. Its…terrible… I am trying to make it so much better, but I can't seem to. **

**I am, once again, sorry for the delay. I really want to write, because I take joy from writing and making people laugh. Of course, I am only 12 so I'm not nearly as good as others. I love all of those who have reviews, and I need more. I desperately need ideas. I love you all!! **

**THE MOST IMPORTANT THING;**

**I NEED IDEAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Lots of love,**

**Kylee~**


	9. What's That Word?

**Okay, I know I have been terrible about not reviewing. I feel horrible about it. I am so happy that I decided to use a really good idea that I forgot about. I don't know how I could forget! It was really good. I don't know. I haven't been very…er…socializing a lot only because I have been really lazy and I've been reading everybody else's stories. Lol. Anywayz, the sweetest review I got was from:**

**..x**

Well you have more than fifty reviews so you have no excuse to stop writing ...lol..I love how it is so funny and I love all the games they are playing I can`t wait to read more ...x  
X~*Bush*~X

**Okay, so I had an extremely difficult time deciding on who to pick because I loved all of the reviews. More please! Lol. And I want to thank Edwaaaard-Bellaaa x3 for the idea. I think it's funny. Lolz.**

**BellaPOV!!**

Finally! We made it to the house in record time. I still haven't decided on who I was going to pick. Then I got it.

Alice's eyes glazed over and Edward and her both cracked up laughing.

"Oh-oh my g-god. Hahaha!! B-bella, love," Edward tried to say. He was still laughing too hard to talk, but he still opened his big mouth. "I hope you- I hope you enjoy living now!! Oh my god. Hahaha!!" Then Edward and Alice burst into a new round of laughter. I smiled triumphantly. Atleast I know it will be good.

Jasper sighed. "Can we have a hint?" he pleaded. Obviously he hated how they did that almost all of the time.

"B-bella, you wanna do honors?" Alice asked me.

I smiled at Jazz. Then I looked to Emmett. "Emmie-bear?" I asked sweetly, batting my eyelashes at him.

He looked at me cautiously. I only did that to usually get my way, or to get out of trouble. "What is it Bella?" Emmett asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

"I have a question to ask you. Will you answer it? Please?" I dragged our the 'please.'

He sighed and gave into the puppy-dog eyes I was giving him. "What Bella?" he snapped. He hated it when I did that because I always gets my way. Mostly out of him.

"Uhm…" I fake hesitated. "Truth or d--,"

"Dare!" he yelled, excited now.

I flinched. Then the evil grin broke out on my face again and Emmett's smile slowly faded. "I dare you to spray paint your car hot pink," but I wasn't done. **(A/N: I'm sorry Edwaaaard-Bellaaa x3 for adding more.) **"_Also,_ write in black letters 'Rosalie is a whore.' You have to ride it everywhere for a week."

Rose glared at me while Emmett looked like Kate just shocked him. Jasper just laughed along with Alice and Edward. I just kept smiling like I won the Nobel Prize. But, of course, if I was Alice, she would jump up and down excitedly if she won the Nobel Prize, which she probably could easily with her brains.

Emmett came out of his state and mumbled incoherent things until he murmured a, "Fine." Then he stalked off to his jeep to go buy some hot pink and black spray paint.

A few moments of silence and we all burst into laughter except for Rose, but I thought she cracked a smile.

"You will _pay _Bella," Rose warned.

"Oooh! I'm _soo_ scared," I mocked. She gave me a warning look, glared, then stalked off into the living room.

Laughter broke out into the room again. We managed to quiet our laughter into giggles and chuckles.

Then Emmett pulled into the garage and was still mumbling furiously. We all walked out to find a frustrated Emmett shaking two spray paint cans.

"Dude, don't break the cans. They're pressurized," Jazz warned. "Pink will fly everywhere."

My eyes widened. "Emmett McCarty Cullen, if you get pink in my hair I will rip your head off and give it to the _wolves_ to burn. Then I'll have a party over your ashes," I warned through gritted teeth.

Jasper looked at me funny. "Wow. You sound like Rose. You really need to hang out with us guys more," he said.

I guess Emmett thought that to ease his frustration, he could crack a joke. "Don't worry Jazz, she gets _plenty _of time with Edward."

"Shut up, Emmett. I didn't ask you to do this dare so you can crack a lame joke on mine and Edward's sex life. Now, paint," I said and pointed to his Jeep.

Emmett stopped shaking the cans and took a deep breath. "Okay."

One hot pink car and four words (Rose is a whore) later, Edward, Jasper, and I laughed harder, if possible. Rosalie was still sulking and getting revenge.

"Oh my god! It looks like a girl car!" Alice squealed.

We all looked at her. "Where have you been?" Em asked.

"Oh!" she said in her tinkling voice. "The author forgot about me. She has been sick so she hasn't been thinking clearly. But she told me something good was going to come out of it!"

"Lucky," I mumbled, crossing my arms.

She smiled her dazzling smile and giggled. "Suck for you!!"

Rose stepped behind Alice, her jaw dropped. "Oh. My. God."

I was about to say something, then we heard a heart beat. Oh no. We all looked around frantically, for no reason. Jasper sent a calming wave to us all and smiled in the direction of where Renesmee was, even though she couldn't see.

"Mommy?" she asked sleepily. "Daddy?"

"Crap, not good," Emmett mumbled, too low for Renesmee's ears. Then she came into view and her eyes opened wide and stared at us in shock.

"What are you doing?" she asked cautiously.

"Uhh… Nothing sweetie!" I called back.

"It doesn't look like nothing to me," she said and crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you doing back here? Shouldn't you still be at the cottage?" she asked Edward and I.

Edward looked at her with a bit of shock. "We're the parents. We should be asking you what _you_ are doing out of bed."

"I don't know. I called out to you Daddy, but I didn't hear an answer, so I got up and looked for you. When I didn't find you I knew you were here. Where else would you have gone this early?"

"Wait—why did you get up in the first place?" Edward asked her.

"I wanted water," she answered simply, a hint of blush rising on her cheeks that told us she was either half-lying or she was nervous of getting in trouble _for _lying. I'll go with the latter one.

"Why didn't you just get up off your lazy butt and get yourself some water?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett, she still would have noticed that the house was empty, you idiot," Alice glared at him.

But, Edward and I weren't fooled for a second. "What really happened?" Edward asked.

"Okay," she huffed. "I had a nightmare," she blushed.

Edward chuckled. "It's okay, sweetie. What was it about?"

"Uncle Em?" Renesmee asked.

"What?"

"You won't get mad if I tell you what I dreamt about, will you?"

"Why?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"'Cause you…er…ate me," she said quietly, but we could all hear her perfectly.

Emmett gasped and put a hand over his heart, faking shock. "I. Would. Never!" he mocked.

She looked down and got redder. "Sorry Uncle Emmett."

He laughed and walked over to her. "It's okay squirt," he tousled her hair.

She smiled at him. Then looked over to his jeep and got a confused look on her face.

Not good.

She looked back at Alice and Rose still standing in the doorway. They walked over to her and Rose said, "Come on, sweetheart, there is nothing to see here."

"Uh, wait Aunt Rosie. What's that word? At the end? Whore?" Renesmee asked.

Everybody tried to stifle their laughter along with Edward and I. "Renesmee! Don't say that! That is not a good thing to say!" I scolded her.

"Sorry! I-I didn't know what it meant!" she held up her little hands in surrender.

I sighed. "I know. Listen, when your older, Aunt Rosie will tell you what it is. Okay?"

"Me!? Why me!?" Rose exclaimed.

"Well, it's either that, or Emmett. Alice would get too much into detail and Jasper would feel uncomfortable. You pick," I said.

She turned to Renesmee. "Don't worry sweetie, I'll tell you."

"Okay."

"When your older," Rose finished.

"Okay, I feel awkward. Night," Renesmee said and kissed Rose, Edward, and I on the cheek before dashing back to the cabin.

"Phew. That was a close one," Emmett said, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand for dramatic affect. We all just glared at him. "What?" he asked us.

Rose rolled her eyes at her stupid husband. "Emmett, just shut up."

"Fine…" he mumbled.

A few moments of awkward silence dripped over us.

"Er…" I said, trying for it to not be so weird. "Emmett, your turn."

Okay, we all should be afraid now.

**Emmie-BearPOV!! (lol)**

I can't believe Bella made me spray paint my car. And PINK!!! Oh well. Bella. Will. Pay.

"Emmett," Edward growled. Oh yeah. I forgot sourpuss can read minds.

"How can you forget?" Edward asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. They gave me a questioning look as we all sat down in the living room.

"Why so quiet, babe?" Rosie asked.

"It's so odd for that fact, isn't it?" Bella asked.

Jazz shrugged now. "Emmett quiet? I guess that is odd."

"Stuff it Jazz," I snapped. "I'm thinking." Then I murmured, "Revenge…" They all gave me odd looks and Bella winced at thinking of revenge.

"OH MY GOD!!" I boomed, scaring them all, except Alice and Edward.

Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Emmett, don't do this."

"Sorry Ed, I gatta," I told him, smug.

"Alice, truth or—"

"DARE, DARE, DARE!!" she screamed, bouncing in her seat.

I laughed. "I dare you, to make Bella let you take her shopping with you, for a YEAR!!!"

Bella's face was etched into a mask of pain an shock that quickly turned into anger. "Emmett," she said coolly. Then she busted. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!"

"Oh come on Bells. It could have been worse," I snorted.

"Remember my threat in the garage? Yeah, well that's what's going to happen. Can I have the phone then? I need to call Jake, Seth, and Paul to _burn_ you," she sneered.

I pretended to flinch at her words. "Yeesh, Bells. Tone it down. Ness might hear you."

She just growled and sat on Edward's lap.

Alice was bouncing in her seat next to Jazz. "This will be SO much fun Bella! We can go tomorrow! Oh, well, we might have to bring Jazz and Ed though so they can carry our stuff. Then next time, we will bring Rose and Esme when she gets back from Isle Esme. Oh I can't wait! I wish we go tonight!! It would be so cool…" then I just droned her out. It's easy to do that.

Bella groaned. "I. Hate. You." She said to me, making each word its own sentence.

"Aw! Bella! I love you, too!" I mocked.

"Shut it Em, or I will shove a hockey stick up your ass," she growled.

"Ow. Edward, aren't you going to do anything to calm her? Jazz?" I asked, pleading.

"Nope," they said at the same time. Crap.

"You deserve it, dude. With all of the things you've done to drive us up the wall, I think shoving a hokey stick up your ass is perfect. Right Ed?" Jazz asked.

"I think so, too," he mumbled pretending to go out in space.

"GUYS!" Alice screeched.

"WHAT?!" we all yelled back at the same tone, irritated. She shrunk back into Jasper's hold.

"I think, since everybody got to be dared that we should play a different game," she announced.

"THANK GOD!!" Bella yelled. "PLEASE LET THIS GAME BE OVER!!"

"Wait!!" Alice yelled again. "I think, because I didn't get to dare somebody, that I get to pick the game. But, I will be nice and say that it won't involve dressing anybody up," she said glumly.

"Yay!" Bella screeched, like Alice.

Silence filled the room.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"What game are we playing?" It was like talking to a kindergartener sometimes.

Edward snorted. "Your one to talk," he said, reading my thoughts.

"Oh yeah!" Alice said. "The game. Well…I don't know yet. So, I am going to ask some very special people, dear to the author's heart. THE REVIEWRS!!! So, reviewers!! What game should I pick?? We need you to help us decide! Review and tell!!"

"Al?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah?"

"Who are you talking to?"

She sighed. "A figment of my imagination. NOT! Jazz, wave to the reviewers!!" she exclaimed, pointing a finger toward the fans. We all looked.

"No way!" I exclaimed. "The reviewers!! How cool!! Who wants a Emmett hug?" I asked the crowed.

"Emmett!" Alice hissed. "Don't scare them! I need a shopping buddy!"

"Oh, sorry Al." I said, guilty.

"Anyway," she rolled her eyes. "Hey reviewers, I need help so think of a good game we could play!! I also need reviews!! Hurry!!"

**Okay, so that was only a reason to get your attention. I know most people don't read the author's note, and frankly, neither do I so I thought putting it in their would get attention.**

**REVIEW!!**

**Kylee~**


	10. Jazzy is a cheerleader!

**Okay you have no idea how sorry I am for not updating in forever!! I was writing my other story 'The Odd One Out' and I was having fun writing it. I just have to write a chapter four. Okay, so anyway, I might write another chappie for this today if I get atleast 5 reviews within four hours if not sooner. Anyway, I can't do the 'favorite/nicest review' because I don't think its very fair. **

**READ THIS: Okay, somebody told me; 'I think that it's the authors job to figure out what should come next.' I totally agree 99.9%. But, I want to know what my readers and reviewers want to see. So, I need to know, do you want to go with my ideas from now on, or still let people help me. Thanks!!**

**And SPECIAL thanks to Alice Hale Brandon for the idea. I can't wait. (lol)**

**SmellaBellaPOV (Bella)…(oh I had to)**

"A talent show?!" I screamed. "Are you serious Alice?!"

She squealed and bounced in Jaspers lap, who was trying (unsuccessfully I might add) to calm her down.

"Oh it will be so much fun!" Rose said, come in from the kitchen.

"Why were you in the kitchen?" I asked her. Edward came behind me and put his arms around my waist and chuckling in my ear while Rose replied.

"I had to cool off after that damn dare."

Emmett walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, but because his arms were so large, Rose made her way out of his embrace. "Don't even," Rose warned. "Alice I have an idea," she began, "and we have to—"

"Yeah, yeah, we have to go upstairs and practice. I know. I saw. Oh Rose! You are a GENIOUS!! It will be soo cool!! Boys, goo make a make-shift stage and set up the speakers and light. Oh and don't forget the microphone," Alice said while Edward laughed, letting go of me and clutching his sides.

"Oh my god, you guys are so weird," Edward said.

I looked at him, confused. "Huh?"

He looked at my confused expression and laughed harder. "You'll see, love."

I looked over at Rose and Alice who were by the stairs, smiling huge smiles at me. Oh god.

"Bye!" they said at the same time and dashed up the stairs. I rolled my eyes and turned to Edward, only to notice they weren't there. Where the hell did the guys go? Then I heard the sound of an engine starting and people rustling around in the garage. What are they doing?

I walked outside to see the Volvo gone and Emmett and Jasper fighting, each with a hammer in their hands.

"No, you don't get it, stupid! If we use this hammer, we are less likely to split the wood," Jasper yelled.

"Idiot!" Em screamed. "We could too easily break it, that's why we should use this one. It's tougher."

"So! Then we would have to go all the way back to the store and buy more wood. And, Edward has had those many years being delicate with Bella when she was human, so he could be delicate with a simple hammer. Hah! I bet the hammer was stronger than Bella!" Jazz snorted.

"Shut up, will you?" I sneered at him.

He put his hands up defensively. "It's true!"

I gritted my teeth. "Well, I'm stronger than you now. Now where is Edward?"

Jazz dropped his hands and Em snorted this time. "Well, you won't be so strong for long. And Edward went to go buy wood so we can build a stage. Which brings me back to the hammer. We need a more durable one."

Jazz and I groaned at the same time. "Will you shut up!" Jazz complained.

"Guys, you need to make a hole to put the nail in so you don't split the wood," I told them.

Their faces showed sudden realization. They looked at me and they murmured, "Oh."

"Idiots," I mumbled and walked away as the Volvo pulled in.

"Hey, babe," Edward said with his crooked grin, getting out of his car.

"Hey," I said back, going up to kiss him.

He pulled back and all I did was pull him closer. "Well somebody missed me," he chuckled.

"Well, yes, but Emmett and Jasper's idiocy annoyed me and I needed my head cleared," I said.

"Oh, well, help me take this wood into the garage, love."

"Okay," I sighed.

We took in the many pieces of wood and before I went into the door, I froze.

"Love?" Edward asked. "What's wrong?"

"Uh…First off, do you even have the tools? And second, why are we making an entire stage if we don't really need one?" I asked stupidly.

"Well, we do have the tools…Emmett likes to build the stupidest things. And, Alice loves to go overboard, and it could be really fun with the stage," he said, putting the wood down. I did the same.

"Oh…well, okay…"

"Hey, the wood!" Emmett exclaimed running over to the wood.

"Well, you better listen to what I said about the wood," I warned them and walked off into the living room to think about what I'm going to do for the talent show…

**4 planks of wood split, a couple of arguments and one stage finally built later…**

"We're done!!" Jazz called as Alice and Rose walked down the stairs.

"So are we!" Alice chirped.

"Okay…judges?" I asked.

"Oh…erm…okay first, Bella, Em, and Edward will judge me and Rose and Jazz. Then the winner and or winners will face against whoever wins between Edward, Bella, and Em," Alice announced.

"Gotcha,'" Em said.

The boys dragged the stage in front of the couch and Em sat down followed by me and Edward. Edward wrapped an arm protectively.

"Alright, Rose and Ali, you are up!!" Em announced.

"Okay!" They said cheerfully and got into the stage in front of the microphones wearing these stupid (tiny) outfits.

Then they started to sing. _**(I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry)**_

_Alice: This was never the way I planned, not my intention.  
I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion  
It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on.  
I'm curious for you, caught my attention._

Both: _[Chorus:]__  
I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it)._

Rosalie: No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter.  
You're my experimental game, just human nature.  
It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave.  
My head gets so confused, hard to obey.

Both: _[Chorus]___

Alice: Us girls we are so magical,  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable.  
Hard to resist, so touchable.  
Too good to deny it.  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent.

Both: _[Chorus]_

We all went into a round of applause and they took a bow and said, "Thank you, thank you," and blew us a kiss.

"Iight," Emmett said in a gangster voice. "That was tight, yo!"

"That was, like, totally amazing!!" I said in a high, girly voice.

"A little rusty around the edges, but all around, FANTASTIC!!" he said in a British accent.

"Thanks," Rose rolled her eyes.

"Jazz, you're up!" I called.

"I'm right here!" he yelled back, getting up on stage. He took out a pair of pom-poms and put his hands on his hips, putting a huge, fake, cheery grin on his face. "We will, we will, rock you!" he sung while doing cheer moves. "(Rock you!) We will, we will, rock you (yeah), shake you up! Like a ice cube and chill you up! We're number one and we're here to say, LET'S GO VAMPIRES ALL THE WAY!!" he screamed and finished it off with a back tuck.

**(Just so you know, I don't really know it in the cheerleading way or what ever, and yeah I meant the ice cube and chill thing. I wasn't a cheerleader and the cheerleaders cheered/sung this song anyway…)**

We were all laughing and tears would be running down our faces if it were possible.

"Oh my god, Jasper you are so stupid!!" I yelled.

"I know aren't I special?!" he yelled.

"Yeah!" Edward screamed. "Special E.D.!!"

Another round of laughter fell upon us, but Jasper tried to glare, but because he was an empath, he laughed along.

"Thanks," Jazz said sarcastically.

"Welcome!!" I screamed.

"Okay! I think Jazz wins," Emmett said.

"Hmm…I agree, but I do think that Alice and Rose's was really funny…" I said. "Yeah, Jazz. Edward?" I asked, looking at him.

"I think Alice and Rose's was better. No offence Jazz," Edward chuckled.

"Majority rules!!" Jazz screamed. "I win!!"

Alice giggled at him. "Okay, Okay. Next round."

"Me first!" Emmett yelled and ran on stage.

Oh, no.

**Your welcome!! Review!! Also, read my other story, The Odd One Out and PLEASE!! PLEASE!! PLEASE!! PLEASE, vote on my poll. I'm begging you!!**


	11. Emmett is Brining Sexy Back!

**Okay so I only got 4 reviews last night and another one at like 5 in the morning from where I live so I didn't post a new chapter, but I couldn't anyway because it was too late. Anyway…**

**EmmettPOV**

I walked up on stage, happy that I got to go first. I quickly put the CD in the stereo and blocked my mind. Taking off my shirt, I walked in front of the microphone.

"This one is for Rosie. Your smokin' hot babe, but I'm bringing sexy back," I winked at her as they all laughed, knowing what I was going to do.

I hit play on the remote and the music blared out of the speakers.

_I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think you're special, what's behind your back?  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack._

Take 'em to the bridge

_[Bridge]__  
Dirty babe  
You see the shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

Take 'em to the chorus

_[Chorus]__  
Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
_[Repeat 6 times]___

Get your sexy on

_[Verse 2]__  
I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other fuckers don't know how to act  
Come let me make up for the things you lack  
'Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast_

Take 'em to the bridge

_[Bridge]___

_[Chorus]___

_[Verse 3]__  
I'm bringing sexy back  
You mother fuckers watch how I attack  
If that's your girl you better watch your back  
Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact_

Take 'em to the chorus

_[Chorus]_

I took a bow and everybody laughed and clapped. I looked down at Rose and she giggled and gave me a lustful look.

"How was it?" I asked her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

She gave me a kiss. "Amazing. And true."

I sighed. "I know."

"Guys!" Bella yelled. "It's my turn!!"

"Go on, love," Edward said and pushed her on stage.

Bella took out my CD and put in a new one. "Okay," she said into the microphone. "This song has nothing to do with anything but it's a good song so..."

She hit play, grabbed a guitar, and Evanescence came onto the stereo and she sung and played along with the guitar.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you -  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
And you still won't hear me.  
(going under)  
Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.  
(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm...

So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)  
I won't be broken again (again)  
I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm going under (going under)  
I'm going under (drowning in you)  
I'm going under

She bowed like I did and said "Thank you my great fans!" and blew us a kiss. We laughed at her.

"That was fantastic, love," Edward said and kissed her. "But that song had nothing to do with anything right?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Nothing to do with anything," she repeated and kissed him. She back away and smiled at him. "Your turn."

He moved away from her and got up onto the small stage. "Okay. Ready."

**Crap. Now I'm stuck. I need to know what Edward should do. I'm sorry for the short chapter. I really am. But, I have a big issue. I don't want Edward to sing 'cause everybody but Jazzy already did. Help??**

**Sorry, Kylee.**


	12. I'm So Sorry Honestly

**Sorry, been grounded. And I had nothing to do for Edward, so I think I'm just going to do what I think of! Sorry if it won't be funny. Because honestly, I wasn't in the humor kind of mood at all. Although I am watching Billy Madison so I could have come up with something. But, I'm having some kind of stress going on. There is this guy that likes me. A lot. He thinks I like him, too and he's telling everybody that we're dating. I also, because of that, have been so anti-social with my friends and family. And also, along with all of that, I think I like my friend who I dated before. I liked him for like two years and I don't know if I ever got over him. He would like me sometimes, but he always just keeps going out with this one girl. I don't even like her! She's mean and all wrong for him. He doesn't even really like her! And on top of all of that, my parents and I are getting father apart and it's really upsetting them. And, I really don't like showing my feelings like that. My hair is even falling out!! Atleast its not terrible. You can barely tell I'm missing any hair. OH YEAH! Almost forgot, I haven't even gotten enough sleep lately. I'm going mad. I just really needed to get that out. Any advice? **

**I don't even know why I am telling you that. But I could use help. I tried getting some from my friends, but some only pity. Well, I have gotten some advice, like just tell the guy that likes me that I don't like him and try to get over the other guy. Well, it's not as simple as it seems. He REALLY likes me. And, I can't get over the other guy. I don't know why. He just…makes me feel like somebody like my friends do, but…more. Help??**

**Sorry for a no update. I don't know what to do for Edward. I really don't want him to sing. Or play piano. I want something funny, like Jasper's. Honestly, lately I haven't been in any kind of funny mood. But, it will get funnier once they play their next game, Never Have I Ever, or I Never, or whatever you want to call it. I've heard so many names I just call it Never Have I Ever. I don't know why I'm capitalizing it. I just did. Anyway, enough with my typing. I'm just bored.**

**PLEASE HELP ME!!! And, I want to thank everybody who reviewed. I have over 100!!!!!! You have no idea how happy that made me. **

**H  
E  
L  
P**

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!  
!

**Get the memo yet??**


	13. Emo & Farewells

**Guys, i have terrible news!! I'm never allowed to update anything anymore. I gave my moms laptop a virus and now im never allowed back on. i can use my ipod touch to read and review other's stories, but i just cant post. i really am sorry, i had to sneak on my brother's computer to do this. I realy am sorry. i realy want to post more but i cant so, ill give you this quickly.**

BellaPOV

Edward got up on stage. "Okay, this will be the last thing before the author never writes again, unless she finds a way for her friend to help her. Let me boost up a little bit of funny before she stops completely. She might do this to her other story, The Odd One Out. She feels really bad. Anyway, on with my talent!! Ladies and gents, The Emo Song! This one's for you Jazz!"

Jazz glared at him as the music started.

Dear Diary:

Mood: Apathetic.

My life is spiraling downward.  
I couldn't get enough money to go to the  
Blood Red Romance and Suffocate me dry concert.  
It sucks 'cause they play some of my favorite songs  
like "Stab My Heart Because I Love You" and  
"Rip Apart My Soul" and of course,  
"Stabby Rip Stab Stab".  
And it doesn't help that I couldn't  
get my hair to do that flippy thing either.  
Like that guy from that band can do.  
Some days ugh...

I'm an emo kid, non-conforming as can be  
You'd be non-conforming too if  
you looked just like me  
I have paint on my nails and make-up on my face  
I'm almost emo enough to start shaving my legs  
'Cause I feel real deep when I'm dressing in drag  
I call it freedom of expression,  
most just call me a fag  
'Cause our dudes look like chicks,  
and our chicks look like dykes  
'Cause emo is one step below transvestite!

Stop my breathing and slit my throat  
I must be emo  
I don't jump around when I go to shows  
I must be emo

I'm dark, and sensitive with low self-esteem  
The way I dress makes every day feel like Halloween  
I have no real problems but I like to make believe  
I stole my sister's mascara now  
I'm grounded for a week.  
Sulking and writing poetry are my hobbies  
I can't get through a Hawthorne  
Heights album without sobbing  
Girls keep breaking up with me,  
it's never any fun.  
[ Find more Lyrics on /bh ]  
They say they already have a pussy,  
they don't need another one

Stop my breathing and slit my throat  
I must be emo  
I don't jump around when I go to shows  
I must be emo  
Dye in my hair and polish on my toes  
I must be emo  
I play guitar and write suicide notes  
I must be emo

My life is just a black abyss,  
you know, it's so dark.  
And it's suffocating me.  
Grabbing hold of me and tightening it's grip,  
tighter than a pair of  
my little sister's jeans...  
which look great on me by the way.

When I get depressed I cut my  
wrists in every direction  
Hearing songs about getting  
dumped give me an erection  
I write in a live journal and  
wear thick rimmed glasses  
I tell my friends I bleed black  
and cry during classes  
I'm just a bad, cheap, imitation of goth,  
You can read me "Catcher in the  
Rye", and watch me jack off.  
I wear skin tight clothes while hating my life  
If I said I like girls, I'd only be half right!

I look like I'm dead and dress like a homo  
I must be emo  
Screw XBox, I play old school Nintendo  
I must be emo  
I like to whine and hate my parentals  
I must be emo  
Me and my friends all look like clones  
I must be emo

My parents just don't get me, you know.  
They think I'm gay just because  
they saw me kiss a guy.  
Well, a couple guys. But I mean, it's the 2000's.  
Can't 2 ... or 4 dudes make-out with  
each other without being gay?  
I mean, chicks dig that kind of thing anyways.  
I don't know diary,  
sometimes I think you're the only one that gets me,  
you're my best friend...  
I feel like tacos..."

He finished and we were all rolling on the floor laughing except jasper who was fuming.

"Aw, come on Jazz, this is Kylee's last time writing, make the most of it," Emmett pleaded for Kylee's benifet.

"Yeah," sob, "it will..." sob, "make me," sob, "feel better Jazz!!" Kylee's random voice came from nowhere.

Jazz frowned. "I'm sorry. Tell Edward to not make that song about me though."

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to make myself feel better. I'm crying and you're not helping! Come on Jazz, I'm on your team now! I'm not on Edward's anymore. Please Jazz? Make me feel all better?" she pleaded.

"You are so mean Jasper!" I yelled, not laughing anymore. I heard dry sobbs coming from the corner of the room and looked over at Edward.

"She's not on my team anymore! Noo!!" Edward dry sobbed. "But-but I thought she loved me!"

"Aw, I do, but just not as much. Some of the reason is because I'm 'Alice.' It's an inside joke. I am kind of like her. I like to shop, dress up my friends and do thier hair sometimes, I am enerjetic...if I get enough sleep, and I'm shorter than most of my friends, even though I am considered only slightly shorter than normal height. Although, I don't like being called short, I'M FUN SIZED!!" she rambled on.

"That's what I said!" ALice screamed. "See, we aren't short. FUN SIZED is SUCH a better word, and you people still mock us. So, Kylee, how much do you like to shop...?" Alice asked, changing the subject.

"A lot. I shop at Rue 21 and Justice, but I don't buy anything too girly. Mostly skinny jeans and things that have neon colors on them. Haha. Yeah, I'm not a big fan of huge designers. Oh, and I shop at Aeropostale and American Eagle sometimes. Weird, right?" KyKy, her nickname her friends gave her, said.

"ENOUGH!!" Rose screamed. "Okay, well Kylee has to go so she can go tell her other fans of The Odd One Out. Sorry!! Bye everybody, and hopefully she will be able to update with her friends help!"

* * *

**-Sigh- So there you have it. The depressing part. You have no idea how sorry I am. I don't even know what I did! All I did was go on Myspace, Fanfiction, document word pad (to upload things), playlist and thats it!! I really am sorry. I want to continue really bad. And sorry, I had to put myself in there for a good farewell.**

**Until Next Time.**

**-Kylee/Alice-**


End file.
